Operation: Tiger Bomb
Operation: Tiger Bomb is the first episode of the W.A.R. Journal story line and is the first episode of the action spin off Ka-Pow!. Roles Starring Roles *Flippy *Tiger General Supporting Roles *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *Tiger Soldiers Plot The episode begins as Flippy and his team of commandos prepare to infiltrate a jungle base of the Tiger Army. After overlooking the area with binoculars, Flippy gives the orders to move out. Both Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom take out patrols around the base, while Flippy infiltrates the base under the guise as a pizza boy. When Flippy opens the pizza box, it is revealed that he has replaced a slice with a throwing knife. He appears to grab and throw his knife at the General, however, it is revealed that he's accidentally thrown a slice of pizza by mistake. His cover blown, Flippy is forced to flee. While fleeing, Flippy manages to grab and throw his knife at his pursuers, but instead hits a hidden Sneaky, managing to distract the soldiers following him. Mouse then throws a bomb into the base, scaring off the soldiers who were chasing Flippy. The bomb rebounds off the pizza the General is holding, covering it with melted cheese, and lands back in Mouse's hands. While Flippy tries desperately to remove his knife from Sneaky's torso, Mouse runs to Flippy for help, since the cheese from the pizza is causing the bomb to stick to his hands. Mouse runs to Flippy for help, while Flippy is attempting to remove his knife from Sneaky, who is pinned to the wall by the knife. As Flippy pulls the knife out of Sneaky, he accidentally swings his knife back, cutting the lit fuse and causing it to fly upwards, and, unfortunately, cutting Mouse in half as well. By cutting Mouse in half, he exposes an arsenal of explosives that explode when the fuse falls back down, and the three are blown away deeper into the jungle. Flippy survives the explosion, but Mouse is nothing more than a few body parts and Sneaky's corpse has been severely burnt. As the enemies close in, Flippy hides in Sneaky's burnt corpse. While the soldiers survey the damage of the explosion, Flippy huddles in Sneaky's corpse, whimpering in fear. Overcome by the extreme stress of the situation, Flippy flips out for the first time. He emerges from Sneaky's body, using Sneaky's ribcage and one of his femurs as weapons to disembowel a soldier and knock out his teeth. The loose teeth fall in the soldier's stomach and Flippy blows in the top of the stomach. The teeth fly out of the stomach like machine gun bullets, cutting down all the soldiers. The only two left standing, Flippy and the General begin fighting. After a long and bloody battle, during which Flippy is stabbed in his stomach and has his hands cut off, Flippy manages to kill the General by ripping open his stomach with his hand stubs, and crushing the General under a falling log. He later visits another Tiger Army base in the middle of a lake carrying a pizza box. He opens the box to reveal the General's crushed face, now resembling a pizza, while laughing manically. Deaths #A Tiger Soldier is pulled through barbed wire by Sneaky's tongue. #A Tiger Soldier is blown up by one of Mouse Ka-boom's bombs, disguised as an apple. #Mouse Ka-Boom is accidentally cut in half by Flippy's Bowie knife. #Sneaky is stabbed by Flippy's knife and dies when Mouse's bombs explode. His corpse is then torn to pieces when Flippy bursts from inside. #A Tiger Soldier is disembowled by Flippy, who uses Sneaky's ribcage as a weapon. #7 Tiger Soldiers are killed when Flippy uses a tiger soldier's organs like a machine gun, loading it with teeth that act as bullets. #The Tiger General is flattened by a large log Flippy landed on, causing his head to resemble a pizza. Injuries #Sneaky is impaled by Flippy's knife accidentally. #Flippy is dazed by an explosion that kills Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom. #Flippy is stabbed in the gut by the Tiger General's dagger. #Flippy pummels the Tiger General and slams him into a tree. #The Tiger General slices Flippy's hands off with his claw. #The Tiger General has his torso ripped open and intestines exposed by Flippy's sharp arm bones. #Flippy is nearly strangled by the Tiger General's intestines. Goofs #The insignia on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Despite missing two slices, the pizza has all eight slices when the Tiger General holds up the pizza to deflect Mouse's bomb. #When Flippy is inside Sneaky's body, there is blood covering his face. But after he bursts out of Sneaky's body, the blood disappears. #After Flippy has his hands cut off, he loses the knife wound to his stomach. It reappears when he attacks the second base. #Also after Flippy's hands get cut off, the blood on his chin briefly reappears then disappears again. #The scenery changes constantly. #The tiger soldiers' positions and designs change several times. #If one looks at Mouse Ka-BLAMASS's beret after he was blown up, he has one eyebrow down and one up. However, when he was cut, both eyebrows were up. Trivia #This is the first episode of Ka-Pow! #This is now available in HD on YouTube. #The Tiger General's face getting cut off and made into a pizza could be a self reference to the Third Strike commentary where the show creators called Giggles "Pizza Face" after it got chopped off in Class Act. #The first time Flippy flips out he is in fight-or-flight mode, however in normal episodes he flips out more commonly. #When Flippy's name is being wrote at the end, the text "Fliqpy mins Death" quickly highlights. #If you look closely at the globe the Tiger General stabs he is stabbing America. #Flippy's injury is similar to Cuddles' injury from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. #This Ka-Pow! episode was originally going to air August 26, 2009, but due to the release of the Official MondoMedia Channel on Youtube, it was pushed back to September 2. #The whimper Flippy lets out when hiding in Sneaky's burnt corpse is exactly the same as the whimper he usually lets out when he gets a war flashback, just before he flips out. Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes